Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Go!Animate Crossover Movie)/Quotes
See the page topic: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Go!Animate Crossover Movie Quote 1 *[first lines] *[Thomas puffs out of Henry's tunnel, starting the movie] *Mr. Conductor: Every story like a railroad has it's heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero. But he's running a little late today. This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live, it's at one end to my special universe. (The whole theme song plays as Thomas pulls the express coaches "Annie and Clarabel" by the windmill and by the bridge.) I like helping out here by the invitation of Sir Topham Hatt, of course. (The theme song ends as Thomas stops at a station. Cut to Gordon, who is at Maithwaite Station.) *Gordon: 5, 6, 7, 8… *Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. *Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? *Thomas: (seeing the sign) Sodor Railway: Really Reliable and Right on Time. Signed, Head of the Railway: Sir Topham Hatt. *Gordon: But you weren't on time, little Thomas. *Thomas: And you're being bossy, Gordon. Now please excuse me, I'm meeting Mr. Conductor. He's looking after us while Sir Topham Hatt takes a much needed holiday. *Gordon: I think we can take care of ourselves. *Diesel 10: (speeding in front of Thomas & Gordon) Get out of my way! I have unfinished business here, and I want to finish it fast! *Gordon: Diesel 10's here! *Thomas: Yes. Ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast of the past, who hates steam engines, and P.T. Boomer arrived today for a problem, and I called him Diesel 10, ten out of ten for being a big bully. *Gordon: Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time. Quote 2 *[Thomas is traveling to the Big Dipper.] *Thomas: If Diesel has unfinished business, they're sure to be waiting around the corner. Quote 3 *Diesel 10: Help you? You always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn-out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly. *James: No, you're not! *Diesel 10: Yes, you are. *James: Aren't. *Diesel 10: Are. Now if I come back to find a lost steam engine, I'm going to destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? (Diesel 10 leaves.) *Thomas: We're really useful engines. You won't dominate us, you won't destroy her, and we won't let you, neither will Mr. Conductor, I'm off to fetch him now. *James: What lost engine? (P.T. Boomer arrives on his motorcycle.) *P.T. Boomer: Did someone say… (removes helmet) lost engine? *James: P.T. Boomer, thank goodness it's you. Diesel 10 had arrived. *P.T. Boomer: Diesel 10? Oh, I thought you'd know him. And Lady is the lost engine that Burnett works hard with my son. *James: And the top of my head is a giant claw. *P.T. Boomer: The giant claw was Pinchy. (puts helmet on) Well, see you at Shining Time. (leaves on his motorcycle) Quote 4 *Patch: There, Mutt. Paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in our valley. I'm glad you agree. Billy's old map sure helped a lot. He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself. Quote 5 *Billy: Fine work, Patch. *Patch: Thanks. Okay, so I've been looking at your map.  What are these mysterious shadowy lines?  They look like straight railroad tracks,  but I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones you travel on. *Billy: It's those mysteries that makes this land so... *Patch: Magical? I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promise Mr. Stone I'd clean this yard. *Billy: Does Burnett Stone ever give a smile? *Patch: No, but he doesn't scare my horse or anything. Which means P.T. Boomer is very mean to Diesel 10, but not even a bad man. I think he's just sad. Quote 6 *Burnett Stone: (to Patch) Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. An evil diesel found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased her and used up all her coal. He made her go too fast, and then he crashed her. I brought her here.  I tried my best to fix her up,  but I've never been able to make up for the mistake I made.  And I've never been able to bring her to life.  To make her steam.  Patch, she's as precious as gold. Quote 7 *[Diesel 10 meets their new cronies "Splatter and Dodge" at Diesel 10's mountain.] *Diesel 10: Pinchy, you've captured the real me. I mean, that's beautiful. I could cry. (to Splatter and Dodge) All right, listen up you two. I have a job for you, Splodge. *Splatter: Actually, I'm Splatter. *Dodge: I'll say, I'm Dodge. *Diesel 10: I ain't got time to say both names! I've come back to find a steam engine. *Splatter: Oh, that's easy. *Dodge: They're everywhere. *Diesel 10: Not the one I want. She escaped me once before. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed… *Splatter: Destroyed? *Dodge: Did you say "destroyed"? *Splatter: The "D" word? *Dodge: Like hurt? *Diesel 10: Yeah, destroyed! *Splatter: There's one small problem there, boss. *Dodge: Mr. Conductor's coming. He won't let you destroy her. *Diesel 10: I can do whatever I want! I'll get him too with Pinchy! (Pinchy bunks Diesel 10 in the head.) Ow! Pinchy, I hate it when you do that! Quote 8 *Thomas: Mr. Conductor? Where are you? I know you were far away, but you've always to get here on time. (sees Mr. Conductor on a railroad platform) Are you alright? *Mr. Conductor: (to Thomas) Yes, Thomas. But sometimes, everything happens at once. I have to see Sir Topham Hatt to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier. *Thomas: Does it? A big bully Diesel is here, Mr. Conductor. The coal is already in my firebox. *Mr. Conductor: Sir Topham Hatt told me about Diesel or P.T. Boomer. Don't worry Thomas. Quote 9 *Lily: Grandpa's so sad that Tasha died, and he never came here to see us. *Lily's Mother: Well, maybe if P.T. Boomer cheers him up. Diesel 10 is here, he told me that the lost engine cannot be destroyed. *Lily: Here. I'm making a friendship bracelet. But I'd rather want to stay with you. *Lily's Mother: I know. Come here. Quote 10 *Mr. Conductor: (as Thomas puffs into sunset and Henry puffs behind the windmill) Far away on Sodor, the steam engines were confident, cheerful and determined not to be bullied by Diesel. (shows James) Only James, who now felt really useful too was complaining. (camera pans to Edward) And Edward, was really useful just look like the same engine to Thomas. *James: Wobbly wheels. *Thomas: Puffy pistons. *James: Thomas, I should've brought Mr. Conductor. *Edward: If Diesel 10 doesn't find the lost engine now, the Big Dipper needs to be repaired. *Gordon: James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine. You, Thomas, are small, small, small. Teeny, weenie, weenie. And I am a big blue engine who knows everything. *Edward: Come on, let's get out of here. *Thomas: (chuffs back away coupling freight cars as a connection) Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone to your funnel! Quote 11 *Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes. I got a plan and you're not in it. *Mr. Conductor: You can't catch me, Diesel! Or…P.T. Boomer? (tries to use his sparkle to vanish, but doesn't work) *Diesel 10: Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing. Now where is that lost engine? *Mr. Conductor: You won't find her here. *Diesel 10: You're not clever enough to stop me. *Mr. Conductor: Yes, I am. *Diesel 10: No, you're not. (Mr. Conductor hands a bag of sugar to Diesel 10) What? Hey, is that… *Mr. Conductor: That's sugar, Diesel. If I throw this in your tank, it'll seize you up for good. *Diesel 10: Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes. Because you won't like tomorrow. Neither will that line of tin kettles! *P.T. Boomer: (as the bag of sugar is in his hands) Thanks, Mr. C. (leaves with his motorcycle) Quote 12 *Mr. Conductor: (after awakened his first nightmare of Shining Time) What's going wrong with our railroad and why? My universe is in danger! I've got to find more gold dust! Quote 13 *James: Left a bit. Right a bit. Up a bit. *Mr. Conductor: There, James. Tickle all gone now? *James: No, still itchy. Hey, Mr. C., why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red? Diesel says red is a very tiring color. But, Mr. C., red looks so nice against the snow! It's not me, is it? *Mr. Conductor: Oh no, of course not, James. I just remembered when red is bright and cheerful, just like my sparkle! Or at least it was, and must be again. (puts janitor's broom back where it belongs) I'm sorry, James. I'm going to the windmill to search something important. Off to go to work, please. *James: Okay, Mr. Conductor. Take the steam up! *[Cut to a park.] *Mr. Conductor: What happened? Where's the windmill? That is not where I am supposed to be! Well now I completely lost my sense of direction. (tries to use his sparkle to the windmill, but his whistle is broken) Now my gold dust really is all gone. If I can't find the source for making more, the consequences will be bad. I saw them in my dream last night. My family never told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, "If you can't remember the clue, the windmill will remind you". But where is the windmill, and what is the clue? Quote 14 *Bertie: Smile, steamers! It's a sunny day! *James: It's not sunny, because Mr. C's not at the windmill. *Thomas: I think his sparkle's all gone. *Edward: Why are you so tired? Are you still hot to be red? *Thomas: No, not really. *Henry: My smokebox doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up. *Gordon: Nasty fumes for dingy Diesel. Hmph! *Henry: And Diesel was after the lost engine. *Edward: Then P.T. Boomer was before the lost engine. *Toby: If he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all. *Gordon: What, even an engine is big as me? *Toby: Yes, Gordon. Even you. *James: (as Thomas makes a big sneeze) Say it, don't spray it, Thomas. *Thomas: I still got sneezing powder in my funnel. Now I'm going to look for Mr. Conductor. *Edward: Let us get back to work. That's the way he would want. *Bertie: How 'bout a race, Thomas? *Thomas: Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I need to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries too instead. *Bertie: I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day. Quote 15 * Mr. Conductor (pacing back and forth alone in a park) What's that? (notices something) What's this? (reads a note) "I've noticed your thinking cap left behind. Try these instead. They're good for the brain. Gone fishing, rabbit." What does that even mean? (notices something again, picks up carrot) Well, well, well. How very thoughtful. (takes a bite of his carrot) Plain. Drain. (takes another bite) Mountain. Fountain. That might be something. I think I'll try the celery. (lays carrot down, picks up celery and bites it) Sausage. Bicycle. (hiccups) Toothpaste. Beach. (hiccups again) Wait a minute...(short pause) Beach...(throws celery away) Beach, that's it! (another short pause) I have to find a bellflower. I need to make a call. (hiccups shortly) Quote 16 *Junior: Hello? *Mr. Conductor: Junior? Junior, is that you? *Junior: Hi, Cous. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line. *Mr. Conductor: Junior, where are you? *Junior: (removes sunglasses) I'm in paradise. I just got in cloud nine and you know, where I am. *Mr. Conductor: Junior, listen to me. You've got to come to the Island of Sodor right now! *Junior: Now? I'm waiting on the perfect wave! *Mr. Conductor: (to Junior) Oh no, you're not. You're coming here. You have to help me find the source of all our family's gold dust before Diesel 10 destroys it. And the universe of the entire Conductor family is in jeopardy! *Junior: What is this source? *Mr. Conductor: That's the trouble, Junior. I haven't a clue. *Junior: And I used most up of my gold dust, too. *Mr. Conductor: What? Then go to Shining Time Station first. And in my signal house in the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of this, Junior. And don't talk to anyone about the buffers! *Junior: What buffers? Oh, this is a very bad line. Hello? My shell phone's not working properly! *Mr. Conductor: Junior, you've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! *Junior: Hello? (drops shell phone) I want my money back. (puts sunglasses back on) For one last sun ray and one last sip of a summer sundae. (holds out a straw) Oh, I think I'm a poet. Quote 17 *Mr. Conductor: (laying down in the grass having another nightmare) The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my gold dust. What is the source of my gold dust? (hears chuffing) Is someone there? Thomas, is that you? *Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor! *Mr. Conductor: Thomas? *Thomas: Oh Mr. Conductor, where are you? *Mr. Conductor: Thomas? (But Thomas is far away to answer, and cannot hear him.) How could I possibly say that I'm really useful now? Quote 18 *Diesel 10: I've been working on the railway all the live-long day…who wants to work all live-long day anyway? *Toby: (chuffs slowly behind the Sodor Ironworks with Edward) There he is. *Diesel 10: Come in, come in. Enjoy the party, Splodge. *Splatter: We're gonna have a party. We love parties. *Dodge: Who's got the balloons? *Edward: (sees Diesel 10 inside the shed by the Ironworks) What? *Toby: Well...not exactly. (P.T. Boomer jumps out of Edward's cab and runs to the shed.) *Diesel 10: Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toes and the magic railway is gonna be over. Gone, just like the lost engine and the buffers who lead the lost engine along with Burnett Stone. *P.T. Boomer: Then why don't you just make up your own, Diesel 10? *Splatter: Boss, what are you gonna do? *Dodge: Yeah, that's a good question. *P.T. Boomer: Then it's time for putting the lights out with our line of tin kettles and our puffball. *Diesel 10: And it's time to finally put Twinkle Toes lights out! This is also a job… for the boss! *Toby: We've got to delay him. We've got to distract him. *[Toby rings his bell with Edward chuffing with his whistle.] *Diesel 10: It's the old teapot! And it's the Number Two engine! Smash him! *P.T. Boomer: Smash them both! *Splatter and Dodge: Smash them? Oh wait! Don't push that… (Then there was trouble. Diesel 10 uses his diesel's claw to push on of the supports holing the roof of the shed, it crashes down trapping P.T. Boomer with the diesels inside. Pinchy pokes out of the roof of the shed.) *Diesel 10: Pinchy, get back here. *P.T. Boomer: We hate it when you've done this. *Toby: (chuffs back away with Edward) Good show. *Splatter: Boss, did you mean to let the roof fall in? *Dodge: All the way in? *P.T. Boomer: And trapped all over us? *Diesel 10: I always mean what I do, you rattletraps. (groans) Quote 19 *[after the song "Really Useful Engine" finishes] *Thomas: Morning, Henry. *Henry: Morning…Thomas. *coughs* *Thomas: Henry, are you okay? You don't seem very cheerful today. In fact, you look sick. *Henry: Aww…I'd chuff at that pun, but I've had boiler-ache. *barfs* *Thomas: Ugh! Henry, you should probably feel better when I'm collecting six trucks of special coal for you. *Henry: Oh thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make me feel much better! *Thomas: But I wish I can make Mr. Conductor feel better too by finding him. *[Then there was trouble. The last coal truck landed in the buffers. Thomas chuffs with five trucks, but not six] *Bertie the Bus: Hello Thomas and your five coal trucks. *Thomas: (quizzically) Five? But I'm supposed to have six! Quote 20 *Diesel 10: Hello Twinkle Toes! Remember me? (Mr. Conductor turns around and sees Diesel 10 coming towards him, he quickly puts on his hat and uniform and starts to run off) Fat Hat won't have much use for you looking like that! (laughs evilly as he stops his engine near Mr. Conductor as he falls down the hill) Oh I see you forgot to bring the sugar! (operates his engine's claw) How careless of you. Say hello to Pinchy! *Mr. Conductor: Ow! (the claw grabs him) *Diesel 10: (moves further onto the viaduct) Okay Twinkle Toes. (swings the claw towards the side of the viaduct) I know about the buffers. *P.T. Boomer: Alright, puffball. Have you seen the lost engine? *Mr. Conductor: (sees the viaduct collapsing in his head) That's what I saw in my dream, it's coming true! My universe is starting to crumble! *Diesel 10: And I know about the magic railway, and when I find that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history! Now tell me where the buffers are, NOW! (Mr. Conductor reaches a pair of scissors from his clutch.) Wait. What are those? *P.T. Boomer: Are those scissors? *Mr. Conductor: Uhhh…yes. *Diesel 10: Well then you've got ten seconds! (Mr. Conductor reaches the pair of scissors correctly.) Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, (Mr. Conductor cuts one of the pipes from Diesel 10's claw.) five, four… *Mr. Conductor: Too late, Diesel! (Diesel 10's claw catapults Mr. Conductor to the Sodor Grain Windmill.) Did you put all this here for me? I must've known that I was coming. How kind of you. (notices the windmill) Oh, I'm at the windmill. Now that's what I call a perfect landing. Quote 21 *Splatter: So boss, how come you let Twinkle Toes escape? *P.T. Boomer: Yeah. We already let Mr. Conductor escape… (drops a pair of scissors) because you cut one of the claw's pipes! (jumps on coal) *Dodge: We know that. *Diesel 10: Oh, that. Well, I did that on purpose. You know, I was testing him to see if he could escape. *Splatter: Liar liar. Pants on fire. *Dodge: Does he wear pants? *Splatter: Training pants. *Diesel 10: Alright! Play time's over, Splodge! *Splatter and Dodge: Uh-oh. *Diesel 10: Now it's time for the next lesson, It was called, putting coal trucks for the job. *P.T. Boomer: (sitting on a coal truck, watching Diesel 10 pulling coal trucks) Time for lesson number two, how to stop being stupid. (coal dust pour onto coal trucks, and coal poured all over P.T. Boomer) *Diesel 10: There. Much better. *P.T. Boomer: Oh, that's going to ruin my facial. Quote 22 *Junior: We're traveling miles and miles to Island of Sodor! But I don't think this railroad's going to last much longer. It'll vanish like the engine who wants to travel on this ordinary railroad, because P.T. Boomer never saw it, and Thomas doesn't know what happened to the last coal truck because there is only five. (sees a coal truck that Thomas bumped the last one) Hey, what's that doing here? *P.T. Boomer: I bought more coal for me, C. Junior! *Junior: Are you ready, Lily? Here are the buffers. Quote 23 *Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, there's Mr. Conductor! We've found him! (But Thomas didn't look like Mr. Conductor, it was C. Junior along with Lily.) Oh bongo, it's Junior. *Junior: It's Thomas, Lily! Thomas, don't look so surprised. I knew you haven't seen me since P.T. Boomer didn't want to destroy Lady or even Burnett Stone. *Thomas: You've stuffed party poppers down my funnel! *Junior: Hey, we've had our laugh already. *Thomas: You did? Quote 24 *Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Percy back to fetch you. *Annie and Clarabel: (as Thomas uncouples them) We've heard that before. Quote 25 *Junior: Hey, what's up? Enjoying the sun? *Mr. Conductor: No, Junior. I'm not. As a matter of fact, I escaped after a heavy metal monster named Diesel 10, and then I just heard to see P.T. Boomer riding on a motorcycle! Junior, where have you been? *Thomas: Is your sparkle back, Mr. Conductor? *Mr. Conductor: No, Thomas. It isn't, but I do know the clue. Stoke up the magic in the mountain… (tries to remember, but failed) Darn it! *Thomas: Dither. Quote 26 *Mr. Conductor: Junior, I just want you to listen to me very carefully. (hears a strange bell sound) *Thomas: Uh-oh. *Junior: I got it. (picks up bellflower to answer Sir Topham Hatt) Hello? No, this is his cousin. Who's this? Hello, Hattie. No. No, no. He's hanging around here somewhere. *Mr. Conductor: Yes, Sir Topham Hatt? No, he just wanted to be friendly. No, he's not a dog. Let's say he's a puppy and I need a good trainer. No. Nothing to worry about it, sir. (sees the view of the windmill) Goodbye, sir. Quote 27 *Mr. Conductor: (notices Junior is gone) Junior? Junior? (sees Junior riding on the sails of the Sodor Grain Windmill) Junior, what are you doing up there? Come down. It's too windy! *Junior: This is just like the fun fair. Give us two seconds. *Mr. Conductor: Two seconds is all it takes for you to land in trouble! (Then there was trouble. The windmill grew faster. The wind blows Junior away.) Junior!! *Diesel 10: (as Junior landed on the roof) Aha! Twinkle Toes Junior! *Junior: (as the beach bag fell on top of Diesel 10) Oh no, my beach bag! *Diesel 10: You won't be doing any surfing up here, Mr. Kahuna! *Junior: Really? Watch me. *Diesel 10: Hang on tight, Moondoggy! *Thomas: Diesel's hijacked him! *Lily: What's gonna happen to Junior now? *Mr. Conductor: Well, my family is usually pretty good at getting themselves out of trouble, eventually. *Thomas: I don't know eventually means, but it sounds very, very long. Quote 28 *Burnett Stone: Where's Lily? *Patch: I wish she'd knew. *Burnett Stone: I'm sorry. She wasn't at the station when I went back for her. It's okay, Patch. We'll find her. Don't worry. Quote 29 *Percy: So Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now in case Diesel 10 wants to get rid of the railway. *Thomas: But how can Lily go without her gold dust? Even P.T. Boomer? *Mr. Conductor: Only in the lost engine. Unless. *Thomas: Unless? *Mr. Conductor: Thomas, will you please take Lily? *Thomas: Through the buffers? If I go on the railway, my wheels can work forever. But what if it's dark and cold, and what if P.T. Boomer is inside the buffers, how will I get back again? *Mr. Conductor: Because you are a really useful engine and will find a way. Quote 30 *P.T. Boomer: (glaring at the camera) I'm going to get my revenge, Burnett Stone. On you, and that engine! Do you know what revenge sounds like? (scene switches to Thomas with a coal truck) *Thomas: (after Lily arrived on Muffle Mountain) It's getting windy up here. (uncouples the last coal truck alone on top of the hill) Bust my boiler! I've left the coal truck behind! Stop, wheels! Stop! Quote 31 *Junior: I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, Cous. Whatever it is, I'll be responsible, reliable and really useful! But I will be! (Diesel 10 stops at a few feet at the Sodor Ironworks, then flew onto James) James! (tries to make his sparkle into magic) *Diesel 10: So you've lost your sparkle too, huh? Bye-bye, Twinkle Toes! *Junior: Oh, it's empty. *Diesel 10: Here we go! *Junior: I found you some more, Lily. I promise. It's now or never. I'm going to not make P.T. Boomer upset because of using up to more of this stuff. *Diesel 10: Are you ready? *James: Yeah, we are! *Junior: James, don't fear. Get us out of here! *James: I repeat: we are. *Diesel 10: What the? *(James had teleported to Sodor Wishing Well where Mr. Conductor is waiting impatiently. Junior gets off of James' cab.) *Junior: Bye, James. Sorry, I've been so long now, are we? And better late than never. *Mr. Conductor: Junior, we're running out of gold dust, are we? *Junior: Bankrupt. Hey…it's a beautiful day. I mean we're down but we're not out. *Mr. Conductor: No we're out, but we're not down. Quote 32 *Lily: (after putting coal on Lady's firebox) Tasha had loved this journey. *Burnett Stone: Sure. *Patch: And you're safe with me now. *Lady: (comes to life with first lines) So Burnett, you didn't forget about the magic. It's safe inside you. Quote 33 *Diesel 10: Aha! There's the blue puffball! And look who's with! Splodge, come and destroy! *Splatter: Do it yourself. *Dodge: We empathically mean that. *Splatter: What does that mean? *Dodge: No idea. *Splatter: Good word. *Thomas: Run, Lady, quickly! We're going to help you! *Burnett Stone: So am I, Lady. I'll not let you down again. *Diesel 10: Who needs you, Splodge? (P.T. Boomer came out of the buffers and landed onto Diesel 10's roof.) *P.T. Boomer: That makes two of us! *Mr. Conductor: Watch out for the viaduct, it's dangerous! (sees Thomas and Lady running off, then saw Diesel 10) AAAH!!! *Junior: What's the matter? *Mr. Conductor: Lady! That engine's name is Lady! She's part of the clue to the source of the gold dust! *Diesel 10: Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone. *P.T. Boomer: And that engine too! *Burnett Stone: No you won't Boomer. Because the magic is refused to believe in to get the better of you. *Diesel 10: If you run, you cannot hide. Pinchy is hungry. *Thomas: Get back! *Burnett Stone: Come on, Lady. *Diesel 10: Coming, puffball! Look out! Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! I've had my lunch steam! Pretty fast for a blue puffball. *P.T. Boomer: (as his gloves came loose on his hands) Hey Burnett, the gloves are off! Quote 34 *Burnett Stone: Well done, Thomas. Well done. *Diesel 10: (noticing a big hole on viaduct) Hey, what's going on? Hold it! *P.T. Boomer: Don't stop! Nooooooooo! *Diesel 10: Puffball! Teapot! Tin kettle! (They both land on a barge of sludge on boat) *P.T. Boomer: (spits out water) I hate it. *Diesel 10: Well then, nice time of a year for a cruise. *Thomas: Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust. *Lady: I think he will soon. Quote 35 *Mr. Conductor: (getting a call from Sir Topham Hatt after Junior travels back to the beach) Hello? Oh yes, Sir Topham Hatt, sir. You're on your way back right now. Splendid news. We'll be at the sheds to welcome them. Oh yes, sir. Everything is under control! Goodbye, sir. Well, see you at Shining Time. Quote 36 *[last lines] *Mr. Conductor: (as Thomas and Lady puff into sunset behind Maithwaite Station) And so, we've come to the happy end of our story. And it's time for all of us to go home. Just like Thomas…and Lady. Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movie Quotes